MIA
by Joshiro.ukitake
Summary: For Echo
1. Chapter 1

Taken elsie 1

'Fascinating...' the warlock mused looking at a tablet in her hands 'do you see this?' She asked, looking around to see her company.

a titan leaned against a wall, her hands behind her head and looking casual 'no I don't:.. and I probably could under stand it if I did' she mused playfully 'I believe you though' she offered.

Skye sighed and rolled her eyes before turning back to her tablet 'there's a weird energy here' she explained 'it looks like taken energy...'.

'Well we have been seeing taken around the area' Elsie replied 'Asher did some tests a while back, it's probably from that' she shrugged.

'I'd almost agree but I think this is different' skye looked thoughtful before swiping through information filled screens 'this is a month ago' she pointed out weak readings 'without oryx, the taken are quite weak, but if they get a leader, their energy looks like this' a few more swipes and she pointed out more stats 'I think there's a taken major in the area' she mused thoughtfully.

The titan looked thoughtful 'well I'll take your word for it' she sighed 'you know I'm not good with technical stuff' she pointed out before stepping away from the wall and crouching down beside the sitting warlock 'so where do you propose this leader is?' She continued with interest 'I can understand that much' she grinned.

Skye flicked through some pages before a scanner flicked up on screen and she moved it around her before pausing over the ground beneath her, a dull light flickered in the direction 'under ground somewhere' she replied.

'Right... so what do you wanna do? Find a way down, clear them out?' She clutched her fist in anticipation and looses her shoulders.

'We could' skye nodded and looked at the titan 'but I'd like some more information first' she continued before standing and patting the Titans shoulder 'sorry, I know your bored' she apologised.

The titan looked disappointed but stood 'it's ok' she chuckled 'you probably know better than me' she mused.

Skye smiled 'not necessarily, I just have my strengths and you have yours'.

'Punchingbthings' Elsie agreed before suddenly picking the warlock up playfully in a hug 'and hugs' she added with a grin.

Skye looked surprised and laughed, escaping the titan and beating her off playfully 'and your supposed to be tough' she sighed before poking her tongue 'your just a big teddy bear' she teased.

Elsie raises her arms threateningly like a bear 'roar!' She replied playfully.

'Oh god.. can you take anything seriously while your out on mission' skye mused.

Elsie replied with amusement 'I am!' She argued ''I'm just happy to be out of the tower' she continued.

Skye sighed and wrapped her arms around the Titans neck and rested against her content, Elsie responded by pulling her into a close hug, they enjoyed each other's company for a moment before the warlock pulled off her helmet and then dropped it beside her before freeing the titan of her helmet as well, giving the awoken woman a loving gaze before pulling her into a kiss.

The titan responded eagerly with a sigh, and after a moment lifted the warlock and pushed her against the wall behind them passionately, a giggle escaped the warlock as the armoured titanpressed her against the wall, the titan broke away before nuzzling her ear and neck, making the warlock give a pleasured moan.

The two were broken out of their moment by someone clearing their throat and the two blushed as the titan freed the warlock from her grasp.

A hunter they recognised as Anne stood away from them and fiddled with a knife in her hand 'get a room' she commented with amusement.

Skye blushed hard 'shut up' she muttered with embarrassment 'where were you?' She asked.

'Landing in' the hunter responded before looking playful 'maybe I should have taken longer' she teased.

Elsie shrugged 'I wouldn't have argued' she mused, which earned a shove from the warlock.

'Behave' muttered Skye.

'Hey, you started this one' Elsie chucked.

Skye cleared her throat 'anyway, are you the resident scout here?' She asked the hunter.

'Indeed I am, you just can't escape me can you' the hunter responded playfully.

'You always manage to be everywhere.. how is that?' Skye asked with curiousity.

Anne shrugged 'luck perhaps'.

'I'm not sure I'm convinced' Elsie mused.

'Anyway' the hunter changed the subject 'I am here to assist you, so what are we doing?' She mused.

Skye nodded 'right, well I was just wondering if you had maps of the area, I'd like to track some taken' she explained.

Anne nodded 'of course, although I can do you one better, There's a few nests of them nearby' she moved over to lean against the wall 'two lost secotors in particular are probably the ones you want' a tablet appeared in her hands and she pulled up a map before zooming in, they were in an area marked the sludge. 'You want to go here and here' she pointed out before handing the tablet to the titan.

Elsie took it thoughtfully before nodding and handing it back 'got it'.

'What are your plans?' Anne asked curiously.

Elsie shrugged, motioned to skye 'up to her, I'm the guard' she chuckled

'You could have fooled me' Anne teased 'you looked pretty in control for a second there'.

Skye blushed again 'I think the taken are rallying around someone or thing and I'd like to find out' she explained.

The hunter looked thoughtful 'well every other day there's a public event here, a bunch of taken show up to cause some damage and leave when we fight them off' she explained.

Skye pondered the thoughts 'right...' she looked indecisive for a second 'Well I guess we will check out the lost sectors then' she nodded 'I might try and pin down where they might be coming from' she explained thoughtfully.

Anne looked at the warlock 'so who sent you anyway? Is there a reason your here, or did I interrupt a date'.

'Some guardians went missing in the area' skye explained with a sigh 'they hoped that maybe I could figure something out and she is here to make sure I don't go missing as well'.

'Your chasing those new guardians:.. I wondered what they were going to do about that' she admitted.

'Did you see them before they disappeared?' Elsie asked.

'Yeah' she nodded 'I taught them how to do patrols' she sighed 'they were heading over here and then they never showed up again, Di you think the taken were involved?' She looked at skye.

The warlock looked unsure 'well, I don't know, there's no bodies anywhere and if the cabal were the culprits, their bodies would be here' she explained 'the taken however...' she bit her lip looking worried 'well I don't think there would be anything left..'.

Anne thought about the words 'you have a point.. but that's not a great way to go' she sighed before standing 'well, I can stay with you if you like' she offered 'another gun is never a bad thing when dealing with taken'.

Skye smiled 'if you have the time, sure' she agreed before picking up her and the Titans dropped Helmets, puttingbhers back on and returning the Titans.

'I got nothing but time' Anne sighed.

While the titan wasn't good with something's, she was great with navigation and maps, only needing a wuick look at a map before she could place where she was and where she needed to go next. While the hunter could have led the way, Elsie naturally took over and did so instead.

They moved into the lost sectors one by one and cleared it so the warlock could sit for five minutes and do some research with her tablet and it was pretty easy with the three of them together. When they surfaced again after doing the same in both lost sectors, Skye seemed concerned and confused 'there's so much energy just lingering but no clear cause' she sighed 'I don't understand' she admitted.

The titan looked thoughtful 'what do you want to do now?' She asked.

'Well I'd like to get my hands on some reports from the public events if I could' she replied thoughtfully.

At those words, Anne pulledoyt her tablet and started looking for some information before handing it to the warlock 'there you go'.

'Right... thanks' she replied a bit surprised before turning her attention to the informatoon and reading carefully 'this seems to indicate that the taken came from another area...' she sighed 'the haunted forest?' She looked at Anne 'where or what is that?'.

Anne pointed towards a flooded area in the distance 'in a cave over there... it's off limits because there's a taken portal there' she explained.

'A taken portal?' Skye asked with concern 'can I see that?'.

The hunter looked thoughtful before shrugging 'yeah, I probably shouldn't show you but it should be fine' the hunter was quite notorious for doing what she wanted whether that be with or without permission. The hunter led them down to a small area split into the stone, a small waterfall flooded the area around it and the hunter jumped into the cracked stone path and led further in until there was a dead end of bubbling water, there was nothing there 'this is where the portal usually is' the hunter explained.

The warlock pulled out her tablet again and started taking more readings before looking concern 'there's traces of light here... it seems like they were here'.

The titan looked thoughtful 'so then should we try and find a way through?' She asked.

'That could be extraordinarily dangerous' skye replied 'but I'm considering it...' she sighed 'taken love light, so it would likely be easy to bait them to open it' she explained.

The hunter looked thoughtful 'are you sure that's wise?'.

'No' skye looked a bit uncomfortable 'but it doesn't sit right with me to not know...'

Elsie looked confident 'these kids, they were new borns right?'.

'A week or so old' Anne replied with a nod.

'Well is fair to say we are much older than that, stronger and more experienced, so we should be fine... we killed oryx' she shrugged 'it's up to you two but I'm confident we would be fine'. She explained.

A sudden crack made the three guardians jump as the taken portal opened up behind them as if if had heard Elsie's challenge and called them in.

'Huh...' skye approaches carefully looking unsure before shaking her head 'nope, I don't trust it..' she said as she walked away 'that's a level of confidence I don't trust'.

'Maybe we should get some more guardians?' Anne suggested.

'I think we should, just in case' skye nodded.

The titan watched the portal suspiciously and as the guardians moved to leave the cave, they heard splashed from behind them. Turning quickly, they saw nothing until they looked down and a ghost laid in the water, dead. Elsie carefully stepped back as quietly as she could and leaned down to pick up the dead ghost with shock, it looked like a basic ghost so it must have been one of the kids ghosts.

Elsie turned and held out the ghost to the warlock who took itbgently 'there's our answer' she muttered with guilt before being her eyes up to theportal behind Elsie, she barely registered it as she noticed something looking like eyes in the swirling light and dark and suddenly a hand thrust out of the light and clawed at the titan, gripping her shoulder and pulling her backwards.

Elsie looked shocked and lost her balance got a second before trying to twist out of the grip but another hand reached out and pulled her back and the titan was gone. The two guardians stood looking stunned and horrified before skye dropped the ghost before going to follow 'no...'.

Anne was quick to pull her back 'wait, don't lose your head, we need to get help' she urged 'come on, you know Elsie, she will be fine'.

The warlock started tearing up and fought the hunter desperately 'she's right there... I'm going' she argued before breaking out of her grip and running forward into the portal. Anne seemed to hesitate before following with a curse.

On the other side of the portal, the titan landed with a thud on the ground, a large taken knight stood abover her and reached down for her. The titan was quick to roll out of the way and got to her feet, sprinting past to get some distance between her and the knight.

The knight disappeared into dark light as s moment later the warlock popped into existence followed by the hunter. Elsie moves back to them defensively 'I guess we are in here now' she sighed.

'Are you ok?' Skye asked, fussing over the titan before giving her a hug.

'Yes yes, I'm fine' she assured 'there's no return here so we have to look for another way' she informed.

Anne looked just as relieved to see her and pat the Titans shoulder 'you scared us' she sighed 'glad your alright' she nodded.

Elsie chuckled confidently 'it takes more than that to take me down' she mused 'stay behind me' she ordered, turning serious and she started leading the way carefully.

Between the three of them, they found it pretty easy picking off the taken that spotted the area. That was until they had been going for s few minutes and the numbers of taken suddenly became worrying as they begun to feel like they were getting over whelmed. The titan popped her sunbreaker with a familiar sound of a hammer hitting an anvil and pushed up into the taken, hammers exploded into the adds and the taken became manageable, the titan only leaving s few as her super fizzled out.

The titan has become separated by using her super and as she turned to return to her companions, the taken knight appeared behind her and as she titan turned to react, the knight gripper its clawed hand around the Titans throat and lifted her off the ground, Elsie clutched the knights wrists and swung her weigh into a kick into its stomach making it stagger slightly but it's hold didn't weaken.

The two other guardians started shooting the knight desperately as the knights hand started to glow brighter, not unlike how onyx's did once upon a time. It seemed to happen so quickly, the Titan became surrounded by taken fire and a pained gasp sounded through the comma before being replaced by a loud cry as the fire seemed to eat through the titan entirely. For a moment, the titan fought weakly in the knights hand, her body had become the familiar pattern associated with taken and then she went limp and the knight discarded the titan with a laugh before disappearing. The two guardians could only stand in shock until the warlock stumbled forward to her lover.

Elsie, or what was left on her laid on her back in some low water, motionless. Skye dropped down to her knees, hesitating before reaching out to the titan and grabbing her hand weakly 'no.. Elsie...' she could barely speak through tears.

Anne cleared the rest of the adds before crouching down looking horrified and uncomfortable.

Just touching the Titans hands gave the warlock pins and needles in her hands but she didn't care as she lifted the titan into her arms, after a minute of so, the titan stirred silently and Skye looked hopeful. The titan however didn't seem to notice her as she stood and stretched, before twitching in that familiar taken way. She then put a hand on her head as if she could hear something loud beside her and walked further away before crouching almost thoughtfully. It was clear she didn't realise the guardians were there at this point and as the warlock stood with a quiet splash, she looked around instantly and stood defensively. She looked and acted like Elsie would, her stances and body language was the same if not slightly more unsteady, in fact she even put her fists together like she did when she was getting ready for a fight.

Anne was quick to pull skye back 'woah... ok, we need to back up' she urged, fighting the titan normally was a painful affair, the titan took a lot of punishment and gave a lot, it took both Skye and Anne to knock her out without their supers alone.

'But..' skye tried to argue, but half her knew the hunter was right, the other desperately wanted to run up and try and help.

The titan seemed to train her gaze on the two but didn't seem to want to move forward and almost relaxed, putting a hand to the side of her helmet again as if trying to block out some noise.

'What if we can talk to her' Skye spoke, begging almost 'she had to still be there...'.

'What if she isn't' Anne replied guiltily 'can we fight her like that? What happens if we do and kill her? Can she come back?' She bit her lip 'not to mention where is sparks' she continued.

Skye seemed to want to ignore the hunter but couldn't, breaking down as she fought herself and Anne gently pulled her into a tight hug, never taking her eyes off the taken titan.

Elsie seemed to forget about them after a moment and turned to start pacing thoughtfully before sitting down and staring into space, she looked bored and lost, like she had no idea where she was or where she had to go, she twitched every now and then.

'Why is she so calm' skye finally asked after she had calmed down 'taken aren't usually this calm..' she continued weakly 'they would have attacked us by now' she pointed out.

'I know' Anne replied unsure 'I don't like it...'.

'Maybe we should try talking to her?' Skye uttered weakly 'it's worth a try right?'.

'I'm not so sure' Anne replied with worry.

Skye looked at the hunter defeated 'we can't just do nothing..' she begged.

Anne seemed torn before sighing 'I don't know what we should do..' she trailed off.

The warlock seemed to gaze at the hunter before taking a deep breath 'I have to try...'

'And if she starts attacking you?' Anne continued.

The warlock hesitated 'then I'll fight...'

'And if she dies?' Anne spike simply.

Skye clutched her fists 'then I'd rather her dead than trapped somewhere she can't escape..'. The warlock sounded devastated but put away her weapon 'hope; stay back just in case' she ordered.

The starry ghost appeared looking uncomfortable before floating over to Anne and the warlock started walking slowly towards the titan. Elsie herself looked uncomfortable and had begun to rub at the sides of her helmet with irritation, she was distracted enough that Skye managed to get a few feet away from her and she suddenly stood, almost teleported to her feet and looked defensive, her fists closed and ready to attack in front of her.

Skye stopped with her heart beating fast, fear running through her and she slowly held her arms out, indicating she meant no harm 'hey Elsie...' she spoke gently 'you know me...' she continued 'you can trust me...' she assured, taking a small step forward.

Elsie seemed to relax her hands slightly and tilt her head in interest and Skye took a few more slow steps toward the titan until she could reach out and touch her. The titan stared at her looking uncomfortable but she seemed to recognise the warlock to a degree and relaxed so much she started pushing at her helmet uncomfortably again.

Skye very gently moved her hand forward and the titan flinched. 'Do you hear something?' Skye murmured gently, her voice seemed to sooth the titan almost and she managed to gently place her hand on the Titans hand and held it gently, she bright her other hand up to the Titans neck.

Elsie seemed to try to resist the warlock for a moment before relaxing and Skye heard a quiet whimper, it sounded like Elsie and a bunch of other voices echoing her in the distance.

Now that she was this close, she didn't know what to do, so skye gently pulled off the Titans helmet, she was stunned, the Titans skin was black with dark pulsing blue light dancing under her skin, her eyes seemed unfocused and glowed brightly, even brighter than they normally did. The Titans deep purple hair was an ever changing white, and black. The titan looked afraid and pained, black liquid trailing like tears down her cheeks and down her chin from her mouth.

Skye felt her heart break looking at the titan and she gently pulled off her helmet and gazed at the titan tearfully 'don't worry, I'll find a way to save you' she whispered, putting her arms around the Titans gently.

Elsie whimpered as he held her hands to her ears and closed her eyes, she seemed ok with the warlock for the moment. Skye used the opportunity to bring a hand to the Titans chest and focus on reading her light, there was nothing but pin and needles, there was no light inside the titan and she felt as dark as she looked, it was a hungry sort of dark that ate away slowly as skyes light.

Skye teared up again as she realised she didn't know how to restore her light and she moved her hand to the Titans cheek lovingly 'do you know where sparks is?' She asked in a whisper, being careful not to upset her.

Elsie seemed to tear up further at the question before shaking her head, it wasn't entirely clear if she answered the question or was reacting to what she must have been hearing as she started scratching with irritation and whimpered.

Skye gently grabbed the Titans hands to stop her from hurting herself 'hey, look at me' she murmured 'listen to only me..'. The titan resisted for a moment but turned her gaze to the warlock before leaning in to kiss her, surprising the warlock. She fought for a second before melting with a pant, it was the strangest feeling of cold and hot, pins and needles ran through her body as she shivered and it was almost addictive as the warlock responded with passion and pulled her close.

The titan brought her hands under the warlock to lift her with familiarity and knealt down and put herself ontop of the warlock, becoming lost in the feelings, it was hard for the warlock to bring herself to gently fight the titan with pleasures gasps as she started nuzzling her neck and playing with her armour 'Elsie' she panted 'not right now' she begged blushing heavily before moaning as her hands found their way under her armour.

Elsie seemed to pause with confusion as if someone had broken her train of thought, for a moment she had forgotten the pain and fear, but now it seemed to be catching up to her again. It was strange to look at her, she looked normal but so far from it at the same time. Skye looked guilty and flickers of worry moved through her mind as she wondered if this was a bad idea, but she seemed to have what was left of Elsie within her grasp when she had her attention like this, but what would happen to her, she finally decided she didn't care as she brought the titan into another kiss and the titan fell for her instantly, moving under her armour quickly.

Skye gasped trying to stay focused as the titan started pressing her hand against her pussy and she moaned '... Elsie's..' she breathed 'your there right?..' she panted.

The titan smiled 'mmm...' the echoes trailing behind her every sound.

'Talk to me..' skye breathed with s moan 'where are you..'

The titan looked thoughtful as she started undoing the warlocks armour 'darkness... I can't see... but I see everything...' she murmured.

Skye blushed as the titan loosened and freed her from her overcoat, revealing her tight body suit and pants. 'Hah... right' she gasped as the titan moved to her chest 'what do you hear?' She breathed weakly, struggling to keep her mind straight.

'So many voices... screaming..' she paused before whimpering and Skye was quick to put her palms on the Titans cheeks to distract her.

'It's ok.. just focus on me' she begged 'I need to know how to help you', she moaned as the Titans attention returned to her body.

'I don't know... I can't move..' she responded 'it hurts' she teared up a bit and hesitated 'I hear something but I can't reach... I feel it... I want it..' she finished and gripped the warlock tight 'you.., I want you..' she breathed.

The warlock blushed 'ah, what about me..' she asked weakly.

The titan chuckled 'your warmth... your completeness...' she started to look hungry 'your light...' she breathed, almost begging 'I'm so cold..' she whispered as her hands started to glow.

Fear cut deep into the warlock and she quickly kissed the titan, distracting her 'you can't do that...' she breathed.

The titan seemed disappointed and hesitated before whimpering 'I need it..' she begged weakly.

'I know' the warlock assured gently and held her close 'I'll figure out a way t get you're light back' she promised.

The titan seemed to stay calm in her arms for a moment before beginning to nuzzle her happily 'I love you so much..' she murmured weakly 'so warm...'. She breathed as she ran her hands up the warlock s body lovingly, she had an ends of hunger on her voice but seemed to be controlling herself for the moment, her hands trailed back down to the warlocks pants and she started pulling them down, making Skye moan.

'Slow down' skye begged weakly before gasping as the titan started playing with her again '.. Elsie..' she breathed '... we have company...'

The titan appeared to have forgotten the hunter in the distance who was now watching with extreme discomfort, it appeared that she still refused to take her eyes off the titan despite what they were doing. Elsie glanced up and looked instantly angry and possessive.

Skye was quick try try and calm her down 'hey, she isn't here to hurt you' she promised.

Elsie seemed unconvinced 'your mine..' she squeezed the warlock tighter.

'Of course' skye agreed quickly 'I'm not going anywhere' she promised 'look at me'.

Elsie finally Brought her gaze back to the warlock and calmed slightly as she rested her head against the warlocks chest 'so warm..' she whispered 'I want you so much...' she breathed desperately.

Skye kept trying to think but the fact she was pretty much naked now and it was clear the titan was fighting the urge to take her light was very distracting, she had to try and think of a way to get away at some point as well 'your doing so well' skye complimented.

Elsie gave her a small smile before her hands started trailing over the warlock once more and once more she begun to work the warlock making her gasp and blush 'Elsie...' she breathed, finding it hard to make her stop despite being watched.

This time the titan kept going and after a moment the warlock moaned with pleasure as she gripped the Titans shoulders, she squirmed under the Titans expertise until she went limp, gasping for air as she came with a whimper, breathing her name weakly. The titan sighed with pleasure as she seemed to enjoy the warlocks light as it pulsed warmly.

When Skye recovered, she gently put her palms on the Titans cheeks 'I need to get up' she spoke gently.

Elsie seemed disappointed and hesitated but finally moved away a bit and the warlock was quick to put her pants back on with a deep blush before sitting up carefully as not to set off the titan 'she pulled the titan into a tight hug 'I love you' she murmured 'I need to talk to our friend ok' she spoke gently.

The titan instantly looked offended 'your leaving?'.

'No no no, I'm just gonna walk over there and talk' she explained quickly 'that's all' she assured before placing a kiss on the Titans lips 'I promise I won't go anywhere'

The titan seemed to struggle to let her go but she let the warlock go reluctantly looking hungry and desperate 'please don't go..' she begged 'I don't want to be alone... not again...' she teared up painfully.

The warlock stood with hesitation, her heart breaking 'how about you come with, but you have to promise not to hurt our friends ok' she looked gentle 'you can't take her light either'.

The titan seemed to think about it before nodding and standing. Skye wasn't sure this was a great idea, but it was clear that the titan could snap at any point and she would lose what was left of the titan so she gripped the Titans hand and led her over to the hunter carefully. She tried in vain to redo her overcoat but she couldn't do it with one hand so she just covered herself with a deep blush as she approached the hunter.

Anne looked just as uncomfortable and shot unsure glances at the titan who gave her a mix of looks ranging from hate to hunger and pain. 'Are you ok?' She asked as the warlock approached.

Skye nodded and cleared her throat and giving her a begging look 'I'm fine... just.. I couldn't...'

Anne bit her lip 'it's ok... we can talk about it later...' she assured 'is that... Elsie?' She asked unsure, her meaning clear.

Skye nodded 'I believe so.. but she isn't herself entirely..' she explained, the titan twitched and walked behind the warlock to pull her into a tight hug before sighing and nuzzling her, making Skye blush deeper. Skye took the chance to redo her armour which made her feel better.

Anne cleared her throat and looked away 'I've never known her to be so..' she paused as she looked for a The word 'aggressive..'

'I'm not surprised..' Skye muttered with embarrassment 'it's a.. bedroom thing..' she continued quietly before changing the subject quickly 'I stopped her from taking my light... but she wants too' she explained.

Anne looks concerned 'what is stopping her?' She asked confused.

'I asked her not too' skye admitted 'I can't entirely control her' she blushed deeply 'but my light seems to be enough to keep her passive for the moment'. The titan whimpered quietly and started crying black liquid again silently as she twitched.

Anne watched the titan and looked unsettled 'so what do we do?' She sighed 'we can't take her with us like this' she replied 'there's no way we can keep her in this state'.

The titan tightened her hold and threw a dangerous glance at the hunter 'mine..'. Her hands started to glow and Skye was quick to hold them looking scared for a second.

'Yes, I'm not going anywhere' she soothed, placing a kiss on the Titans hands, Anne stepped back defensively and the elsie seemed to turn her pained attention back to the warlock.

'Ok, so that's a thing..' Anne sighed before carefully moving forward 'I'm not leaving you here alone' she hissed 'what are we going to do?'.

Skye looked unsure 'I don't know... but you have to know it's too dangerous to leave her her here right? Beyond her health, what if she attacks someone' she looked worried 'quite clearly she has the ability to take light..' she sighed.

'Well I suppose, we don't even know how to get out of here... so fine, we take her with' Anne nodded 'and then what?' She continued.

Skye looked unsure before gently turned to Elsie 'hey, do you know how to get out of here?' She asked.

Elsie looked devastated at her words 'you want to leave?.. don't leave me.. please...' she begged tearfully.

'No, I'm not leaving' she assured 'you can come with' she promised 'ok, we will all go together and you can stay warm with me, we just need a way out'.

Elsie looked a little happier 'I know how to get out' she whispered before stepping back and holding out her hand, a ghost appearing above it, the guardians looked horrified for a second at the darkened ghost, sparks would look normal if not covered by the black taken energy and she glared at the guardians, if looks could kill, the guardians would have been dead, if anything, it looked like sparks was more than willing to defend her guardian at the drop of a hat.

'Oh...' skye forced a smile 'so can sparks let us out?' She asked gently.

'Yes' Elsie nodded before taking skyes hand and pulling her along and stopping in front of nothing 'right here' she pointed to nothing.

Skye looked confused until the ghost opened up and scanned. The air and a huge portal appeared 'oh, thank you' she smiled 'is it safe?' She asked.

Elsie nodded and went to pull her through and Skye was quick to stop her 'just one second, I'll be right back' she assured gently before stepping away carefully. Elsie instantly looked upset but stayed where she stood, the further away she got, the more disturbed the titan became.

Anne didn't take her eyes off the titan, her condition was disturbing to watch and she was worried that the titan would flip out. Skye tried to make it quick, retrieving her helmet and the Titans as well, as she picked up the helmet, more black liquid spilled out of it and it infected the ground where it fell. Skye clipped her own helmet to her armour before walking back quickly with the tained helmet in her hands, by the time she got back, the titan had started crying weakly and covered her ears in a vain attempt to silence whatever she was hearing.

Skye made sure to approach very carefully and placed a hand on her cheek 'shh, it's ok, I'm back now' she whispered 'come back to me baby'.

Elsie avoided her hand for a moment looking at the warlock with mixed emotions as if she had forgotten some of what had just happened instantly before leaning into her with a whimper and sighing, becoming calmer and les twitchy. Skye carefully clipped the helmet to the Titans armour before continuing 'ok, we can go now, together' she smiled gently 'your being so good' skye mused and took the Titans hands and pulled her along.

Sparks had hidden pretty much as soon as she wasn't needed by Elsie, in fact she seemed to be going out of her way to act like she wasn't there, it seemed as though Elsie was only half aware that she was there herself and the rest of her attention was only for skye although it wasn't clear if it was for the warlocks light or just because she was the warlocks lover. As they went through the portal together, it closed behind them and they found themselves back where the titan had originally been taken from. At this point, Skye was faced with a problem, if another guardian sw her they might try to kill her, whether she could die or not was one matter but the titan would likely win a fight and her first thought would likely be to harvest their light which would create more problems.

Anne moved away carefully before opening her comms 'devrim, there's a problem here I need all guardians cleared from the sludge and surrounding areas'

'A problem? What sort of problem' he asked with surprise.

'A guardian has been taken, the situation is under control right now however I am not prepared to risk other guardians' Anne explained.

'Shit, yeah ok, I'll put the order out, who is the victim?' He continued sounding grim.

'A titan, code captain, Elsie' she responded 'we have her here and she is extremely unstable' she explained.

'How in the... should I call for some assistance?'.

'Assistance May be a very bad idea, right now her partner is barely keeping her passive' she sighed 'I don't even know if I am entirely safe' she continued 'I'll inform you if something changes'.

'Will do the same, the area is now clear by the way' he replied and Anne closed the comms

Anne turned to face the two guardians and took a deep breath, the titan cuddled close to the warlock looking almost content despite the odd twitch 'it's safe to go out now' Anne informed the warlock.

Skye nodded and gently got the Titans attention 'ok, let's go for a walk' she held the Titans hands and pulled her gently. Skye was still ghost less just in case, hope had taken refuge on the hunters person and even then, both dust and hope were ready to retreat instantly, specially after seeing what happened to sparks.

As they carefully led the titan out, Anne realised there was cabal in her path and immediately went to shoot them before skye could get hurt but the second she had shot she realised she had made a mistake when Elsie made a pericing screech and became engulfed with taken fire, she looked afraid and Skye jumped back in fear as well. Since the cabal were now alerted to their presence they started shooting back, focusing on the more threatening titan.

Elsie took a few bullets and cliched falling back beefier screeching louder before sprinting forward furiously, she started teleporting and her hammer appeared in her hands. As she reached the cabal, she killed each and every one without mercy and even the two guardians flinched watching the titan being so ruthless. After a moment of looking around furiously, the titan dropped her hammer as the fire around her went out and she turned from angry back to looking confused and aimless again.

The hunter was very quick to put away her weapon as not to anger the titan again and she rests against the rock wall with a groan as her ears rung painfully, Skye did much the same and after recovering from the scare, she finally looked at skye 'you uh... your girlfriend is terrifying...' she muttered.

'Hah... thanks.:.' She muttered 'I uh... I guess I'll go try and calm her down...' she sighed looking scared 'if I can...'

Anne sighed 'be careful alright... don't push your luck too much' she looked at the warlock 'what are your plans after?' She asked.

Skye looked hopeless 'I don't know... I had some thoughts but... I don't know if she will ever be calm enough to trust me to try anything..' she sighed 'I have a feeling we need to fix sparks... and then maybe she can connect Elsie back to the light... because I don't think we can ourselves..'.

'Great... sparks is even less chill that Elsie right now...' she shivered 'and somehow more creepy...'

Skye nodded and took a deep breath 'I'll try and figure something out...' shyer finally stood and went to jump down before being stopped by Anne looking concerned.

'Seriously, be careful, I'll stay back here so hopefully I don't scare her off' Anne muttered before crouching and watching the warlock continue.

Skye gave her a nod and jumped down before slowly walking towards the titan, however the area was flooded and she couldn't help but make splash's as she walked and Elsie turned immediately and screeched painfully at her looking defensive. Skye raised her hands with fear, really hoping that Elsie wasn't too far gone 'hey baby, it's just me, you remember me right?' She assured gently.

The titan stared daggers at her although let her take a few steps closer before letting out more of a strangled cry before turning and sprinting off before teleporting, then she was gone, just like that, her hammer left in the mud.

Skye waited a moment just in case before tearing up and approaching the hammer weakly and picking it up and realising it was unexpectedly heavy considering the titan usually threw it. The warlock leaned against a large stone protubding from the ground nearby and started crying with guilt, she wasn't sure what had scared her off but now the chances of finding her were low.

Despite Anne saying she was gonna hang back, she walked forward carefully and wrapped an arm around the warlocks shoulders 'don't worry, we will find her...' she assured gently.

'How...' skye replied tearfully 'she could have gone anywhere...'

Anne looked thoughtful 'I have a feeling she won't be too far away... she wants light remember.. and she seemed to really want yours...' Anne shivered at that thought 'I don't think she will be too far away, we will find a way to find her, somehow'.

Skye seemed doubtful but nodded and eyed the hammer in her arms, she was having trouble holding it like it should have been held, it was covered in taken sludge that leaked off the hammer sluggishly. The hammer itself looked like it had a hooked shape almost and any details the hammer did have were swallowed by the dark liquid surrounding it, Anne looked at it thoughtfully 'I'm a bit surprised she can use her hammer in that state' she admitted.

Skye nodded 'it must be made of a special type of material that holds onto what force is put into it...' skye explained weakly 'as for what's in it now... I couldn't tell you and I don't know if it's ruined..' she sighed and wiped a few tears away.

'Well I'll hold onto it for her and we can give it back once she is back to normal, it's probably not a good idea to let her have this' Anne sighed. She carefully took the hammer from skyes arms and she too look surprised at the weight of it 'how in the hell does she throw this thing like she does?' She went to put it away before pausing thoughtfully and she focused her light into the hammer curiously.

The hammer started making crackling noises and hissing sounds before the outside started to boil briefly. Flame soon engulfed the hammer feircely and ate away at the taken essence furiously before burning proudly, the hunter looked surprised it actually worked and let the fire go out, revealing the true form of the hammer, a proud eagles head adorned the hook before flaring out gracefully, the hammer was beautiful.

'Wow... I didn't know it looked like that...' skye admitted tearfully.

'Me neither...' Anne agreed 'I see why Elsie is so proud of it...' she muttered as it left her hands, dust putting it in her inventory.

Skye nodded with agreement before wiping her eyes again with a sniffle. By this point she looked pretty filthy, not by any fault of her own but Elsie had left dark liquid Marks all over her face, cheeks and armour, Skye was unintentionally making it worse so Anne finally leaned down and wet the corner of her cloak before bringing it to the warlocks face 'I'm sorry but your filthy...' she sighed gently, she took great care to get it all off before sweeping over her neck and doing what she could for her armour, her cloak was now dirty but she washed it out and most of it came out so she didn't mind.

Skye looked at her appreciatively 'thanks..'

Anne gave her a nod 'no worries' she paused before giving the warlock a thoughtful look 'don't take this the wrong way but I admire your strength and will...' she muttered before shivering 'I can barely look at her right now but you..:. You let her touch you and cuddle like she isn't some unstable monstrosity...' she looked guilty 'and justvthe thought of her... it makes me sick...' she admitted.

Skye looked thoughtful and bit her lip 'it's easy when she is there... you know... she was talking to me when..' she blushed deeply 'I could ask her questions and she answered them as best she could... it felt like she was talking through a glass screen, like she was there but she wasn't controlling her body, she could only talk...'

Anne blushed a bit 'I uh.. I wanted to apologise...' she muttered 'I didn't want to watch but I didn't trust her...' she admitted.

Skye waved her off looking embarrassed 'oh it's ok... I uh.. I did try to stop her but.. she got mad that you were there and then... it worked so..' she coughed 'it's be grateful if you didn't share that..' she muttered.

'Of course' the hunter nodded awakwardly 'uh, so about Elsie... what do you want to do?' She muttered.

'I don't know...' she sighed 'I'm hesitant about trying to bait her back because I feel like i could only talk to her because I let her so close to me...' she admitted.

'So then what, we try and find her manually... ' Anne replied questioningly 'how?'

'No idea...' she responded looking depressed but the longer it takes, the more chance that she isn't in the area at all...' she muttered hopelessly.

'And we cant use guns apparently...' Anne muttered 'she hates guns...'.

Skye nodded 'let's just try sweeping the area... maybe something will come up... but you keep hope safe still... I don't think Elsie taking my light is entirely impossible' she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Taken elsie 2

The two guardians started sweeping the sludge carefully but it seemed like Elsie might have been hiding somewhere beyond their sight, they looked until devrim informed them of a glimmer drill public event and they decided to let the fallen do their thing because they didn't want to risk using their weapons. They finally sat down under shelter as Skye started crying and she proceeded to break down in the hunters arms, looking defeated.

They sat for a while until dust suddenly appeared 'there's a strange energy nearby, taken energy!' She almost looked excited and unsure at the same time 'a lot of taken energy, it's over near the haunted forest again'.

Skye was first to her feeet and she instantly started moving followed by the hunter who quickly stopped her 'woah woah... we can't shoot things remember, how the hell are we going to separate her from the rest of them if she is there' she pointed out quickly.

Skye stopped looking pained 'but if she is there... shouldn't we try and save her?' She replied weakly.

'Let's just see how many there are first ok, and then figure something out' she explained with a sigh 'trust me, we won't let her get away'. Skye agreed with hesitation and instead of running straight there, she followed the hunter to a high point and she pulled out her scout to scan the taken.

The knight who had originally taken Elsie was there and kind of just sitting there surrounded by some adds, after a minute or so, the hunter water as the titan spawned as well and crouched as if waiting with the rest of them, she seemed to be extreme irritated again as she seemed to constantly be pulling or scratching at something. The hunter finally turned to skye 'she is there, she only just turned up' she explained.

Skye looked over and in the distance, Vaguely recognised the titan. 'I wonder if we kill that knight-'

'Exactly what i was thinking' Anne nodded and pulled out her whisper 'however if this makes her mad...' she sighed 'this could be interesting...'

Skye looked thoughtful 'how about we split up, so one of us can take her attention... the other can finish the job..' she looked scared 'we set our ghosts up at a distance.. so we can spawn far away if we die.. and let's not think about what happens if we get taken' she took a deep breath.

The hunter nodded and the ghosts separated looking unhappy with the plan but they both floated to a safe location without arguement. The hunter set up on one cliff while the hunter set up on the other side and hidden in the train. With a flash of the laser sight to indicate they were ready, the hunter started the engagement with a heavy blow to the knights head, making him stagger followed by three more snipes, the taken immediately looked angry but it took them a moment before they realised where the bullets came from. While a lot of the taken retreated to cover, the titan seemed quite content to start running towards the attacker and Anne immediately got up and started backing up, seeing that Elsie now had a target, Skye focused on finishing the knight off and with a few more well placed bullets the knight was dead, the taken seemed to imesitly become aimless so skye turned to where she had last seen Anne retreating too.

Anne was no in front of the titan doing her best to dodge the Titans attacks, Elsie was relentless and as Anne finally received a good punch to the stomach, sending her flying backwards painfully, Skye took a deep breath and teared up as she aimed for the Titans head, she saw the Titans hands beginning to glow and she wasn't about to let the hunter be taken as well, she pulled the trigger and it was deafening, she saw the Titans head explode and she crumbled before fading into dark light. Skye was quick to put her weapon away and start sprinting over to the hunter.

Anne has been winded pretty good but stood as the warlock reached her 'I'm ok' she assured with a groan 'she hurts, that's all' she muttered and clutched her stomach before taking her helmet off and spitting up blood.

Skye hugged her with relief 'I couldn't let her take you' she teared up before looking around 'any sign of her?'

The hunter looked gratefully to the hunter 'thanks.. and no...' she carefully paced around the area looking on guard before stopping 'huh... actually.. over there' she pointed into the distance where sparks floated, watching them.

Skye looked over and shivered 'so creepy..' she muttered 'what's she doing-' she was cut off when sparks expanded and the titan appeared in her place and looked more than ready to fight again as she punched her fists together with a twitch.

'Shit..' Anne started moving backwards 'uh, that doesn't look good...'

The titans unstable gaze seemed to meet the hunters and she instantly started sprinting towards the hunter angrily and Anne turned and started sprinting with fear followed by the warlock, they slid around the corner of the building and kept going but the titan was relentless and with the addition of blink she was soon behind them looking furious and screeching. They were both able to dodge the titan first few hits but the titan seemed mostly set on the hunter and it wasn't long before yet another heavy fist hit her chest before another followed up hitting her helmet, throwing the hunter into the ground with a pained gasp.

The titan moved to step on the hunters chest and screeched at her furiously as she begun to catch fire again. The warlock was scared but moved back before getting a run up and knocking the titan to the ground tearfully and she ended up onto of the titan. While the warlock herself wasn't strong enough to hold her down by herself, she put her full weight on the Titans chest and gripped her wrists tightly and tried to hold them to the ground beside her. 'Elsie baby, come on, you know us! We don't want to hurt you' she begged tearfully.

This seemed to distract her for a moment before she looked angry again and started forcing her arms free as her hands flowed dangerously, the hunter quickly appeared and thrust her knife into the Titans throat which almost instantly made the Titan stop and gasp with pained shock, the hunter pulled out her knife and it was covered in black liquid, the titan started bleeding quickly and within the minute she stepped breathing looking distant.

'Sorry' annr muttered, breathing heavily as she collapsed onto the ground weakly.

Skye carefully got off the titan and hovered over the hunter with concern 'are you ok?'

'Ish' she murmured sounding tired, her helmet had a large dent in it.

They barely got a minute before the titan gasped back to life and looked angrily at the two guardians beside her and she proceeded to get up unstesdily before screeching painfully bringing an elbow down on the warlocks back making her cry out with pain and collapse instantly, however the warlock managed to drag herself over the hunter protectively as the Titans hands glowed dangerously, with a final weak beg, Skye yelled at Elsie 'you said you wouldn't... I trusted you..'.

This seemed to stop the titan for a moment as she looked confused before her hands stopped glowing and she looked as though she had been paused as she stared at the two guardians aimlessly.

Skye could hardly believe it worked and struggled with a pained cry to get to her hands and knees, only to realise her legs didn't want to work, her back was aching painfully so she assumed the titan had hit her spine. She was able to free herself from the hunter but simply collapsed on the ground weakly. Since the ghosts were safely hiding, there was no way the wounded guardians were getting healed right now so skye bit her lip painfully trying to fight off the fog caused by the intense pain.

The hunter however sat up and hovered over skye with concern 'what's wrong?'.

'My spine..' skye breathed painfully 'I'm immobilised..' she muttered with a groan.

'Shit...' Anne cursed under her breath before giving a scared glance to the titan and looking back to the warlock 'I'll go get hope ok' she murmured gently and stroked the warlocks hair out of her face 'I swear I won't be long... promise...'. Skye gave a pained nod and Anne very carefully backed away from Elsie looking scared, the titan seemed to stare her down moodily but her rampage seemed to be over for now at least and Anne could escape weakly to find the ghosts.

Skye felt dizzy and cried silently, she had never been good with pain and she felt like she was going to pass out but she tried to focus on something, she felt her gaze turn to Elsie who still stood looking lost a bit away from her, since she was stuck here momentarily, skye reached a hand out to the titan weakly 'Elsie?' She murmured, she honestly didn't know if the titan would respond or not but after a moment she felt the titan take hold of her hand and settle beside her.

Elsie bright her hand up to her cheek and nuzzled it gently and Skye gave her a weak smile 'is my Elsie back?' She murmured gently, she didn't get a response from her but the titan did kiss her hand before squeezing it gently. 'You hit me good' skye continued with a groan 'your scary, you know that' she mused playfully.

Elsie seemed to hesitate at the words as if she felt guilty and she dropped the warlocks hand and crossed her arms looking distant before she started scratching at her ears with pained irritation again with a whimper.

Skye could see the titan was starting to bleed where she was attacking with her hands and her tears didn't stop ever, she seemed to be a constant state of torture. With a thought, reached up for the Titans attention 'hey, none of that, focus on me' she soothed 'I'll make it all go away' she promised. As Elsie turned her attention to the warlock, Skye pulled her armour down to bring her into a gentle kiss and the titan fell for it instantly, shifting to better engage with the warlock.

After a moment skye broke the kiss with a blush, it was still weird kissing her but it was oddly satisfying, she wrapped her arms around the Titans neck and held her close 'see, everything is ok, I'm here' she assured gently.

Elsie gave her a small smile and she gently lifted the warlock into her lap with much more care than Skye thought the taken titan was capable of, the warlock enjoyed the hug despite the pain and feeling of touching the titan. It was a few minutes later before Anne carefully approached and Elsie gave her a defensive glare.

For a second Anne thought she wouldn't be able to get to skye let alone comfortably send hope over but skye half her hand out to the hunter and that seemed to be enough to indicate that Anne was still ok. The hunter still approached slowly before holding out a hand and offering hope to the warlock carefully, Skye looked relieved as she could finally move her legs again despite some pain.

Hope didn't linger around and hid in Anne's armour again and Anne herself sat back a bit looking unsure what to do now, Elsie finally sat up with a pant and gently moved to check the Titans wounds gently, she was bleeding around her ears and hair and of course she hadn't stopped crying black tears either, she found a few wounds around the Titans neck and she had some small bullet wounds in her chest still, it appeared that sparks wasn't healing her properly, ewhether that was a choice or due to her inability, she didn't know but she could tell that the titan looked exhusted.

Now that Elsie wasn't a deadly killing machine, Skye let herself think, they had to try and separate sparks from her one way or another and Skye was likely the only one who could do that, next they had to capture the ghost without causing the titan to became the enraged monster she was before, after a moment she blushed before pulling out her tablet and starting to message the hunter so she wouldn't have to talk out loud, she settled in the Titans lap so she would stay calm and Elsie seemed content to just enjoy her warmth and cuddle up to her with closed eyes, Occassionlly whimpering.

-I have an idea! I want to ask Elsie to show me another portal and she will have to pull sparks out so I can see it, if I can distract her while sparks is out, can you grab her?-

Anne took a moment to respond -I can try, what are your plans... it's probably going to need a hell of a distraction-

Skye blushed as she sent the next message -I was thinking of seducing her..-

Anne gave her a look before replying -are you sure that's safe?-

Skye sighed -no, but it worked last time.. so maybe it will work this time-

Anne seemed to give it some thought -ok, so I get sparks, what do I do then?-

-I was thinking, technically, the ghost is a tool right... a machine, an object, so what if we tried ecleansing her like we did Elsie's hammer...-

Anne nodded -it could work... or at least the ghosts think so, but how do I know she isn't just going to teleport away-

Skye sighed -ghosts can't teleport if you didn't give them space to expand a little bit, so essentially if you hold her tight, she is useless... hope told me once-

-right, so when do you want to do this?- Anne looked at skye.

-now.. are you ready? Or do you need time to bios up some light?- skye looked st the hunter and she nodded before giving a subtle thumbs up and the warlock took a deep breath and nodded, she then gently turned to face the titan 'hey elsie' she soothed 'I was wondering if you could show me any other hidden things..' she asked gently.

Elsie looked confused and thoughtful before pointing out a few spots in the distance 'like this?' She asked happily.

Skye tried to see what she was pointing at but she figured the titan was either hallucinating or just seeing something that only the taken could see like the portal from before 'I can't see them...' she replied gently 'can you show me?'.

Elsie nodded and stood, she seemed innocent, like she was trying to please the warlock so that she could stay close to her, she helped Skye up before she pulled her along and showed her places where she could see things, describing pools of darkness and floating orbs, she finally stopped and pulled out her ghost, her heart started beating fast as she moved in front of the titan and pulled her into a deep kiss, as expected, there was a bit of surprised before the titan melted to her and her light and the hunter who had been trailing them subtly moved up and tried to grab the ghost quickly.

The sudden movement to her side distracted the titan momentarily but the warlock pulled her attention back. The ghost managed to dodge the hunter the first time but was accidentally put off by the titan dropping her hand when the warlock dragged her to the ground passionately, this gave the hunter enough time to capture the ghost in her hands and she started sprinting away before the titan would notice.

She thought she was in the clear until sparks let out an even more horrifying digital scream that Elsie did, it sounded like thousands of different sounds all at once and it worked like an emp, the hunters armour failed and glitches and the other ghosts fell out of the sky, the hunter was brought to her knees groaning and even though they weren't as far away as she wanted to be, she focused her light to her hands in the hope she could silence the ghost quickly.

When the ghost was finally silenced, Anne was left with ringing ears and a headache, not to mention a bit dizzy, but she didn't let the ghost go yet as she kept focusing her light into her palms, she was almost afraid of what she would see, she looked around to see dust and hope on the ground but as the scream was silenced, they sluggishly flickered back to life looking disarrayed.

'Are you guys ok?' Anne asked with concern.

Dust nodded 'yeah... it's like she screamed a shutdown code or something...' she muttered 'there's a few files out of place but we should be fine...' hope seemed to agree with the sentiment.

The hunter looked relieved 'good... I'm glad to hear' she sighed before looking at her gloved hands and noticed black liquid dripping from them. She took a deep breath before raising her thumbs to look inside her hands, it was hard to see but the ghost still looked dark in some places but her eye was starting the flicker weakly. She almost jumped when the light seemed to flicker in her direction when the ghost looked up to her and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

She reluctantly opened her hands a little bit to see the ghost better and as light shone on the ghost , it was clear that the ghost was barely alive, the triangular plates surrounding it were loose and didn't stay in place and there was still patches of dark here and there. The ghosts eye seemed to be looking around sluggishly as if trying to preocess what it was seeing but just couldn't. Anne brought her hands up before trying to speak to the ghost 'sparks? Are you there?' She whispered gently.

The ghost seemed to almost jump at the words but took a moment to respond 's-parrrr——ks... w... ho... my.. g-g-guar-d-diannnnn...'. The ghosts voice was cracked and broken, it was like listening to a broken record, she stuttered so much she was barely comprehensible and she was surrounded by loud static.

The other ghosts were obviously uncomfortable watching but dust floated over to scan the ghost before looking horrified and floating away in fear 'her coding... its all ruined... it's all just... shattered...' she explained 'I've never seen anything like it...'

Anne settled to the ground 'and held the ghost gently, since it was now clear she couldn't escape if she wanted too, she laid her hands flat 'can you fix her?' Anne asked.

'Hah, I don't know' dust chuckled weakly 'I'll try but.. there's just so much damage..'

Hope looked thoughtful 'What if I try and help?' She offered weakly.

Dust looked thoughtful 'ok, let's do this' she muttered. The two ghosts then floated above the ghost and started talking to each other as they started doing their best to repair the inner workings of the ghost, it seemed to take a long time.

Meanwhile: while the warlock had kept the Titans attention long enough for Anne to get the ghost, keeping her attention was becoming more difficult. The titan was again distracted by the ghost ms scream which rang from the distance but skye pulled her attention back as best she could 'look at me Elsie..' she begged 'focus on me ok'. Elsie seemed as though she was indecisive before skye focused some light in her hands and gently stroked the Titans cheek 'forget everything else, just like before' she soothed.

Elsie leaned into her palms looking hungry and looked at the warlock tearfully 'cold.. so cold' she muttered weakly 'Let me have it...' she begged.

Skye tried not to look afraid, it seemed like the Titans resolution might be waning slowly 'not yet..' she promised gently 'soon ok, just let me make you warm' she mused and pulled the titan close to nuzzle into her neck, she knew she was becoming filthy again but she had to keep the Titans attention under her control, the titan breathed out with pleasure and the warlock was able to pull her down to her knees as the titan was weak to her seduction.

As the minutes went by, Elsie was becoming distracted as if she knew something was wrong and she tried to pull away and look around looking scared. 'What's wrong?' Skye asked gently.

Elsie gazed at her 'alone.. her voice is gone...' she muttered before whimpering 'where did she go..'

Fear spiked through Skye again, it was going to be bad if she flipped out because sparks wasn't with her, she hadn't even seemed to really acknowledge the ghost in the first place but obviously they had been closer then the two guardians thought. 'Are you looking for sparks?' She asked gently.

Elsie nodded and started crying before pulling away 'I need.. she can fix me..' she muttered weakly 'she said she would..' she spoke more to herself than anyone else now, seeing that Skye was losingbthe Titans attention, she was starting to panic.

'Did she say she could fix you?' Skye asked.

Elsie nodded looking distant, it appeared as though she was quickly losing her train of thought 'it hurts... help me..'. Despite Skye beong beside her, Elsie didn't seem to pay any more attention to her as she start twitching more often and attacking herself '.. take it away..' she whimpered 'I don't want it..'.

As much as skye tried to keep her attention, it was becoming clear that the ghost had a large part to play in how under control she was before and without the ghosts help, it wasn't clear that she could keep the titan under control at all anymore 'baby, listen to me' she gently pulled the titan into a hug 'I need you to listen to me... so we can help you..'

Elsie fought off the warlock before standing and walking, it didn't appear like she had a place she wanted to go in particular, she just looked like she wanted to get away from something. Skye was quick to follow 'please, Elsie, just stay with me' she begged.

It seemed like the titan had had enough as she turned around quickly and landed a heavy punch in the warlocks chest, knocking her over and winding her, the titan looked wild andcrouched with a loud whine and started pulling at her hair before she finally got up again and started walking unsteadily away. The warlock was slow to recover but even as she tried to breath properly, she followed, refusing to let Elsie out of her sight.

Elsie had fortunately walked opposite to the hunter which was great, but also bad as they moved out of sight and Anne wouldn't know where they went. The titan seemed to be trying to escape whatever was going on in her head and as they walked past some cabal, they loook afraid of her and started shooting her. This ended mostly how skye would expect, the titan became wildly furious but this time she tore them apart with her bare hands, ripping what light they had from them.

It started to go south quickly as Elsie turned her attention to the warlock and she started walking back to her almost innocently before her hands begun to glow and Skye realised she was in trouble and started running.

Back with Anne, a good five minutes had passed and she hadn't realised Elsie and Skye has wandered off, she simply watched the ghosts work, when she finally looked up to check on the other two, she looked unsure until she saw the warlock sprint around a corner and it was barely a moment before Elsie seemed to be following, from the distance, she looked like a taken thrall in the way she moved, like all of her Humanity had been stripped and she only had instinct left. She quickly glanced at the ghost in her hand 'how are you guys going, I think Elsie noticed!' She urged.

'There's a lot to do!' Dust replied in a rush 'we are doing our best' she assured.

The hunter took a deep breath 'ok, I'm going to leave you with her ok, I need to help skye' she got up and quickly put the ghost down somewhere safe and the ghosts followed and begun working quickly 'please be careful' she finally muttered before sprinting off to help skye.

While Elsie was following skye, she seemed sluggish and as Anne caught up to the warlock, she had a moment to stop so skye could explain through fear 'sparks must have been helping keep her sane!' She explained breathlessly 'she was fine and then she wasn't and she didn't want anything to do with me' she paused to take a few rushed breaths 'then she took some light and now I think she wants mine..' she looked scared 'I can't control her anymore'.

Anne nodded and started pulling her along 'ok so we need to stop her, ideas, I think it would be a bad idea to kill her until sparks is fixed'.

'Fixed? What happened to sparks?' She sounded shocked.

'The darkness just destroyed her coding I was told, she could barely speak when I left...' Anne replied 'it was horrific...'

'Ok so... we can't kill her... shooting her makes her mad...' she suddenly looked like she had an idea before looking guilty 'how about your knife, maybe we can stop her from attacking that way?'

The hunter looked thoughtful before nodding 'we could, there's ways to do it without killing her..' they looked back at the titan who already seemed like she was pretty wounded, she had stopped and just looked at them from a distance looking lost, killing them into a false sense of security because after a moment she started sprinting after them with determination, much quicker than before.

The hunter pulled out two large knives and threw one to the warlock 'just try and dodge her, I'll cut her down' she ordered before the two split up. Skye teared up, she had never used a knife in combat but the hunters knife was pretty big, she wasn't looking forward to having to use it but she forced herself to think that it was for the Titans own good.

Elsie seemed to get confused when they split up and stopped between them before seemingly deciding to continue chasing the warlock, and she approached to line up another heavy punch, the warlock dodged it somewhat easily as the Titans attacks were string but she was slowly becoming predictable. The hunter used her distraction to run up behind her trust a knife into the back of her knee making Elsie cry out painfully and swipe backwards with her elbow, throwing the hunter backwards with a gasp and she gritted her teeth but remained standing angrily despite her knee wanting to give way.

The hunter was quick to get back to her feet as Elsie turned to her and screeched before she threw herself forward and the hunter managed a dodge but gripped the Titans arm as she slid past and pulled it behind her roughly making the titan double over and fall to her knees with a whimper, the hunter was quick to thrust her knife into the Titans shoulder through her neck. The titan screeched with pain and still managed to throw the hunter off her before bringing a hand painfully to her new wound, she looked at her attackers with fear and betrayal before taken flame started to surround her once more and she struggled to her feet to face the titan defensively, no longer throwing herself at her attackers, it seemed she was learning.

Thebhunter spun her knife in her hand and loosened up, fully aware that this fight was about to get much much harder, she was correct as the titan started deflecting her every attempt to get near and the warlock wasn't sure what to do until she noticed that Elsie seemed to find it hard to focus on more than one person, she had almost forgotten Skye existed.

After seeing the hunter strike where she did, skye moved into thrust her blade deep into the Titans side, distracting her long enough for the hunter to cut into her other shoulder and in a sluggish effort to get away from them she tripped over and landing hard, looking pained. Elsie was now clearly the one losing this fight and she realised it, looking scared as she struggled to get to her feet, the hunter was quicker however and with one careful cut into the Titans lower spine, the titan collapsed and after a weak struggle, just laid there weakly.

The hunter very carefully circled the titan before taking a deep breath looking guilty 'she's done, be careful, she can probably still take tour light if you get too close.' she muttered.

Skye gently dropped down in front of the titan out of reach and started tearing up, Elsie looked devastated, her face a mix of pain, fear and confusion, she still managed to use her arms but it was clear the act was extraordinarily painful as she curled up as best she could and clawed at herself, trying to stop the unknown torture that held her prisoner. 'I'm sorry' she spoke weakly.

They spent a few minutes just watching the titan, and Skye couldn't watch anymore so she sat a bit further away and tried not to think about it. The titan was starting to get very weak by the time Anne noticed dust floating towards them and she went to greet her hopefully.

'We did it!' Dust explained 'sparks is super confused though and we need you to calm her down'.

The hunter looked back to the titan before nodding 'ok, we need to make this quick, we had to stop Elsie and I don't want her to die without sparks there'

The hunter returned to where she had left them with sparks and hope was there trying to talk to sparks who looked as though she was barely in one peiece as it was. Her shell hung a little weakly and she floated unsteadily, as Anne approached, sparks seemed to give her a look of horror 'why do you look like that?!' She sounded scared 'is she dead? Where is Elsie..'.

Anne didn't realise how she looked at this point, she was splattered with black taken blood or whatever it was and she still had her blood stained knife in her hands, she looked beaten and bruised with new dents in her armour, the hunter quickly raise her hands 'no no, it's not what it looks like!' She promised weakly 'we had no choice, she was going to take us too' she explained before offering the ghost her hand 'we need you, are you ok?' She asked.

This half relaxed the ghost and she gratefully floated over her hand 'I'm so confused...' she replied sounding upset 'where is Elsie'.

'I'll take you to her, but you need to promise me you will stay out of her reach, we can't say that she won't try and take you again ok' Anne looked gentle 'you tell me when you want to do something so I can make sure your safe'.

The ghost seemed to struggle with the idea that Elsie might be so dangerous but nodded 'ok...'

With that the hunter walked back with the ghosts 'Elsie can't go anywhere right now, but she can still move her upper body' Anne warned 'we had no choice' she added with guilt 'make sure you don't heal her until your sure she won't attack us because we might have to kill her if she attacks us again'.

Sparks was not looking forward to what she was going to see but as she saw the titan crumpled up on the ground, she let out a distressed whine 'Elsie...'.

By now the titan was barely moving, she was bleeding from her mouth and body pretty heavily and her tears were never ending as she cried weakly, one hand still tried in vain to block out the noise, Skye had returned to her side and looked devastated, looking up as they approached 'she needs help..' she choked out weakly.

It seemed to take a second for the shock of seeing Elsie subsided enough for sparks to float over her guardian weakly 'no... I... where do I...' she looked defeated.

The Titans gaze seemed to meet her ghosts and she suddenly looked relieved before being replaced by fear and she reached up weakly as her hand started to glow, Anne was quick to move the ghost out of reach and Elsie looked devastated

'... need...' she muttered weakly. That seemed to be the last of the Titans strength as her arm dropped weakly and Elsie looked exhusted.

Sparks took a long moment before nodding 'ok.. I.. I'll try.. I hope I have enough light..' she sounded worried 'put her on her back and hold her down..'

Anne kneeled down and carefully went to do so but the titan fought her weakly, so skye moved over to help and they managed to get her on her back despite making the titan give out a pained cry. She didn't have enough strength to fight her off properly so They could easily hold her hands down. Elsie's gaze seemed to travel between everyone weakly before resting on skye sleepily and she started muttering incomprehensible words under her breath.

Sparks settled above the Titans chest before scanning her and concentrating before a trail of light streamed into her chest. The titan reacted with surprise and groaned, trying to fight them off again but this time skye put a hand on her cheek 'hey, it's ok' she soothed, she captured the Titans attention and she seemed to calm down as the warlock placed a kiss on her cheek.

Despite looking uncomfortable, nothing much seemed to change until Elsie gasped and started breathing heavily, squirming uncomfortably, her skin finally begun to glow and turn lighter from her neck and it slowly spread, her skin turning to the familiar soft violet is was normally, she was covered in black liquid still but as tha darkness faded entirely, other than her armour, she gasped weakly 'no no no..' she begged weakly '... I don't want too..', her voice no longer echoed and she sounded normal.

Skye smiled tearfully 'hey baby, it's ok now' she mused with a happy sniffle, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Elsie seemed to fight her for a second but relaxed weakly '...is it over?' She breathed.

Skye smiled 'yes, we are going to go home soon' she promised happily 'as soon as your ready to go'.

Sparks looked just as exhusted as her guardian but set about healing the Titans spine so she could at least move and Elsie sighed with appreciation. Anne sighed with relief and laughed, letting the titan go 'thank the traveller..,'

The titan shifted sluggishly to her side before getting up with a pained groan to her hands and knees 'shit... what happened to me..' she muttered before breaking into a coughing fit and spitting up black liquid, Elsie looked at it confused.

Skye was quick to help her with concern while Anne dropped her knife in front of the titan, it was still covered in black blood 'you were a monster, we had to physically stop you from trying to take our light...' Anne explained with guilt 'I'm mostly at fault for a lot of your wounds... I'm sorry'.

With skyes help, the titan sat up and tenderly felt her wounds 'right... well I'm glad you did stop me... but I'm going to be tender for a while' she chuckled weakly before looking pained, she looked about ready to pass out.

Skye held the titan gently and started to cry 'I thought I'd lost you..' she sobbed.

Elsie shifted to hold her tenderly 'I would have preferred you lose me, rather than letting me turn you into what I was' she soothed 'but you guys did it, somehow, you guys took me back so let's focus on that' she mused

'You know I've learnt a lot about you today' Anne mused 'you actually weren't that dangerous until we separated you from your ghost... or something shot you'

Skye nodded in agreement before blushing 'if anything, you were quite well behaved... in a sense...'

Elsie looked confused 'I think I vaugly recall talking to someone' she admitted 'the memory is hazy' she muttered.

'I was right then, I thought it was you... it was weird, like you were talking through someone else, your body was doing something entirely different to what your were talking about' she explained.

Elsie looked thoughtful 'I've no idea what I got up to' she admitted

'I'll tell you about it later' skye admitted with a blush.

'Yeah... you owe skye dinner by the way' Anne chuckled.

'Dinner?' Elsie looked confused.

'Absolutely, your gonna lose your shit when she tells you what you got up too, I'd harken it to a really eager puppy... that really really wanted to take her light' she mused.

The hunter picked up her knife before picking up the warlocks discarded knife too and stood with a groan 'Well, I should tell devrim the good news and you guys should go home, your both absolutely filthy so go take a bath or something' she teased before walking off with dust in tow.

'Thank you Anne, I owe you one' Elsie called out, the hunter gave a lazy wave before transmitting away. Now that it was just the warlock and titan, Skye presses her lips against the titan passionately much to the Titans surprise and she hesitated 'i literally just coughed up black blood, you sure you wanna do this?' She breathed.

Skye blushed deeply 'you did worse you were taken' she muttered 'in front of Anne...'

Elsie looked confused 'what do you mean I did worse?'

Skye blushed worse 'you undressed me and made me...' she cleared her throat 'but that's how I got you talking, so it's ok' she assured.

Elsie couldn't process it for a second before she looked horrified 'oh.. oh, I am... I am so sorry...' she blushed 'I didn't-'

Skye put a finger to her lips 'I know... I kinda liked it to be honest' she muttered 'I don't know what this...' she put her fingers gently to her chin and wiped away the black liquid 'is, but I assure you, it hadn't harmed me yet' she kissed the titan 'I love you' she muttered breathlessly.

The titan still hesitated but finally melted to the warlock and they enjoyed a long passionate kiss before the warlock broke away with a giggle 'I missed you'

'I'd say the same, but I honestly can't remember going anywhere' Elsie responded with amusement.

Skye pulled away gently and stood 'let's get you home' she mused.

'Home sounds great' Elsie admitted with a yawn, Skye took her hands and helped her up, although her knee gave out on her on the first attempt, once the titan finally stood, she held her side and groaned 'huh, you guys really did a number on me..' she muttered.

Skye looked guilty 'the side one was mine' she muttered 'I'm sorry..'

Elsie chuckled weakly 'nah, I'm proud of you' she mused 'this is quite the impressive wound, I didn't know you had it in you' she admitted.

'I was trying to distract you so Anne could finish you off' skye admitted with guilt.

'Did it work?' Elsie asked with interest.

'Yes' skye nodded 'you didn't get up again..' she bit her lip as she teared up 'you were in so much pain...'

Elsie tenderly pulled her close 'I can deal with a bit of pain' she mused gently 'don't worry about it, what I can't do, is fly, would you mind if I caught a lift?' She smiled.

'Of course' skye nodded and wiped her eyes. It was a very slow trek back to their ship, Elsie could barely walk and sparks couldn't heal her with her limited light and abilities due to the near total destruction of her core, she ended being carried home.

One they were in ship, Elsie tested until she started looking uncomfortable and fiddled with her armour 'what is that feeling?' She complained, her armour was still taken.

Skye looked around confused 'oh, pins and needles right?'. Elsie nodded and Skye got up before kneeling in front of her 'I'll fix it' she smiled 'it might bite' she warned gently before resting her palms on the chest peice and focusing light into the armour, the same crackle and pop sounded and her armour burst into flame temporarily, Skye did the same for all of the peices before looking at Elsie 'better?'

'Much' smiled the titan 'how did you know that would work?' She asked curiously.

'We did the same with your hammer of sol' skye explained 'shit, Anne still has it now I think about it...'

'I'll get it back later' Elsie mused 'but interesting to know none the less'. she looked relieved for the feeling to be gone and spent the most part of the trip dozing off in the back of the cabin, occasionally coughing up more black liquid.

When they reached home, Elsie had bled a bit in the cabin leaving black marks everywhere but skye didn't mind, they were greeted by the vanguard who wanted to check on Elsie's state and if she was safe to be around. Elsie looked a bit scary with her blackened wounds and marks everywhere but she satisfied the vanguard before finally limping home together.

They decided to go to Elsie's house today and Elsie gently set sparks on the dining room table with hope to keep her company, Skye then helped her limp to the bathroom and the warlock started undressing her titan, she had become quite used to helping after being together for a while, so as she carefully freed the titan from her armour, the titan didn't need to over do herself doing the task herself.

As the armour came off, the true extent of her wounds became evident, the cut in her side had bled profusely and it ran all the past her hip, blood had pooled around her foot where the hunter has stabbed her knee and her shoulders were tender, Skye helped strip her jump suit off and the black had tainted underneath that as well, despite her many wounds, Skye still looked her up and down with a blush, enjoying the view of the well built female in front of her, she looked small after seeing her in her armour but really, it was quite clear how much stronger the was than the average female guardian that wasn't a titan.

Elsie noticed her gaze and gave her a cheeky smile 'like what you see?' She mused before leaning in for a kiss.

Skye giggles and retirnedbthe affection 'do you need help in the shower?'

'Need is a bit strong... but I'd appreciate it' Elsie responded playfully before tenderly pulling on the warlocks armour and loosening it 'I'll ask this time' she smiled 'can I undress you?' She mused.

'Of course' Skye blushed and gently assisted the titan, her over coat soon slipped off her shoulders making the warlock sigh wothbpleasure, while her over coat was covered with black stuff, her jumpsuit and pants were also splattered with dark Elsie's marks and the titan looked guilty 'I.. I'm sorry I... I wouldn't have if..'

'I know' skye mused 'it's ok' she assured as she pulled off her boots and slipped her pants down.

Elsie cheered up a little and helped pull the jump suit off the warlock before skye helped the titan into the shower and she took a sponge to gently was away the muck, the titan flinched every now and then but mostly the warlock was gentle 'I'll wash your hair properly tommorow when sparks can hopefully heal you' she explained gently.

Elsie nodded, breathing a little heavy as her wounds stung a bit, some of her wounds were still bleeding black much to skyes concern but she put it aside for the moment. When the titan was done, she just enjoyed the water loooking content for a moment before she returned the favour to skye, when she was done, she planted a kiss on the warlocks lips to which the warlock responded happily, they broke apart with a gasp and the titan moved closer, pinning her against the wall as her hand rested on the warlocks cheek.

'So what was I like? As a taken I mean..' she looked curious.

Skye blushed with a pant 'a lot like in the bedroom' she mused 'only I'm not sure if you wanted me or my light... but you were captivated by one of them' she admitted.

Elsie looked thoughtful 'how could you stand the pins and needles?'.

'It was strange to begin with... but it kind of grew on me since I was stuck with you, you were so scared to be away from me that you would either hold my hand or hold me... I don't know why specifically you didn't take my light to be honest' Skye smiled 'but you were going too, I asked what you wanted and you said me, and then you said you wanted my light and went to take it..' she bit her lip 'I would have been gone right there but I asked you not too and you were cut up about it, but you seemed happy enough just to be near my light' she explained.

Elsie seemed thoughtful 'and then I...'

'Yes' skye blushed 'I think you liked how my light moved when you got me off..'

Elsie smiled 'maybe it's just lingering feelings but I certainly see the positives of being so close to your light now' she admitted and held the warlock close 'I guess I never noticed it before'.

Skye let her hands gently travel over the Titans form 'well I guess you can't take me now so I'm sure I'll be fine' she mused, bringing thebtitan into another kiss. Elsie deepened the kiss as a hand found its way to the warlocks breast and she traced the nip or making the warlock moan.

'Was inas good as usual?' She asked breathlessly.

Skye giggled 'yes.. but I like this better' she smiled.

The titan trailed kisses down her neck as her hand went down further, making the warlock breathe out in pleasure 'while I am too weak to do anything myself' she murmured 'I can't resist teasing' she smiled playfully. The warlock was trying to focus on not hurting the titan more but it was hard as she started being played with and after a moment the titan had her weak on her feet as she came with a pleasured moan.

Skye took a moment to recover before they finally left the shower and Skye had the titan sit as she helped dry the titan and bandage up her wounds, the titan was pained but tried to be a patent as possible as the warlock worked, she finally wrapped the titan up in a dressing gown and doing the same herself before finally leaving the bathroom and heading to bed together. The titan was asleep within minutes of hitting the pillows while the warlock took a little longer.

The warlock was up first the next morning and she checked on the sleeping titan before heading downstairs to do the same for sparks. She found hope was scanning sparks and spark's eye was blinking as she laid loosely on the table, the warlock sat down beside them curiously 'hey, how's it going?' She asked gently.

'Sparks is doing well' hope mused 'I'm just helping her put things into order' she explained.

Skye looked happy 'I'm glad to hear' she mused 'you guys can take your time' she assured 'I'll look after Elsie until sparks is ready'.

Hope gave her a nod 'Anne sent me a message telling me to tell you that she is visiting later today by the way, to return Elsie's hammer'

Skye nodded 'no worries, thank you hope' she leaned over and gave the ghost a peck 'I love you' she mused before standing and heading to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Hope got back to what she was doing cheerfully and after skye had eaten, she headed back upstairs to settle beside the titan with a book as she waited for the titan to stir. A while passed before skye started noticing the titan looking very uncomfortable and muttering, she didn't seem to be sleeping well at all and it finally culminated in the titan waking with a start and coughing heavily with a groan, more black liquid escaped her lips.

Skye was quick to put her book away with concern 'hey baby, you feeling ok?'.

Elsie gave her a drowsy look as she took a few deep breaths 'I should be fine' she replied weakly as she sat up with a groan and put a hand tenderly on her stomach.

'What's wrong?' Skye asked, biting her lip 'want me to take the bandage off?' She offered.

Elsie seemed indecisive 'I don't know...' she muttered 'can you help me to the bathroom?' She asked 'I feel sick'

Skye nodded and helped her up before half carrying her downstairs, the titan was leaningbon her pretty heavily this morning, Skye left her briefly to get the titan some water and Elsie seemed grateful before after a moment she gagged before throwing up in front of her weakly before repeating the action twice with a pained groan, it was all black liquid and skye felt a shiver run down her spine, something was wrong, she started by putting a towel down on the mess before putting a hand gently to the Titans head, she felt like she had a fever or something, the warlock carefully lifted up her head bandage before looking horrified as taken light seemed to be spreading from the wound, she quickly checked all of the wounds and they were the same.

'Elsie, how do you feel?' She asked with worry 'you don't look good at all'

Elsie Held a hand to her stomach weakly 'tired and sick' she admitted 'I don't think I got much sleep, i kept having weird dreams...'

Skye felt a bit afraid but tried not to sound it 'it's ok, when sparks is better, she can help' she promised 'you just gotta hold on until then, come on, let's get you back to bed'

The titan reluctantly agreed and let the warlock put her in the spare room so she didn't have to climb her stairs again and Skye set about cleaning up the bathroom before gently settling beside the titan with concern. She found it hard to get back to sleep so simply laid in bed holding the warlocks hands as she tried not to think about anything.

Anne turned up about mid afternoon and Skye was the one to greet her, she instantly noticed the worry in the warlock 'what's wrong skye?' She asked, mirroring her concern.

'Elise is sick..' she bit her lip 'i think she is being infected again...' she admitted.

'What do you mean, wasn't all that cured by sparks?' Anne asked.

Skye shook her head 'she couldn't heal her properly and she is still being repaired... this could be bad...' she muttered as she teared up 'come look' she said softly. Anne followed quietly and Skye led her to the bedridden titan.

Elsie looked uncomfortable and as they entered, she was complaining to skye, asking her to stop whispering so loudly. Skye dropped down beside Elsie and gently ran a hand through her hair, there's were growing streaks of white near the wound and the black was starting to appear below the bandages now. Anne crouched looking horrified and concern, hovering her mouth thoughtfully 'this is bad..' she muttered 'it's too dangerous to keep her here like this... if she gets worse..'

Skye nodded knowingly 'I know... but what should I do?' She asked weakly.

Elsie seemed to stir to their conversation with a bit of a panicked look around before calming 'ah, just you two...' she muttered sounding relieved.

Anne gently sat on the other side of the bed 'how are you feeling?' She asked gently.

'Like shit' replied Elsie with a chuckle bring a hand to her head and sighing painfully 'how are you? It looked like I beat you up pretty bad yesterday... sorry' she apologised.

'You did' Anne mused 'but I'm fine, Dust got me all patched up' she bit her lip 'you don't look well...'

Elsie shook her head weakly 'well I wish I could argue... but something feel wrong...' she admitted.

'Are you starting to hear things?' Skye asked gently.

Elsie nodded 'it sounds like I'm in a room of people who just wont stop talking' she complained 'my head hurts...'

Anne looked thoughtful 'you still feel like yourself?'

Elsie nodded 'for now..' she looked concerned 'I'm worried' she admitted.

Anne nodded 'I came to give you back your hammer' Anne admitted as it appeared in her hands 'where do you want it?'

Elsie seemed relieved to see it 'ah, thank you for that... she is my pride and joy' she mused 'I made her myself... put her on the table for now'.

'You made it yourself?' Anne asked with surprise as she did as she was told.

'Of course...' she chuckled 'back when I became a sunbreaker... to defeat oryx' she explained.

Skye smiled a little 'you seem to enjoy sunbreaker the most' she asmitted.

'I do, but slam is more practical in most situations' she nodded.

Anne looked confused at that 'how do?'

Elsie looked thoughtful 'well when I'm taking things seriously, I only use my super as a back up' she explained 'so if I'm being pushed, could use hammers but it's just quicker and easier to slam and immediately knock out the danger'.

Anne looked thoughtful before nodding 'I see that, I guess I kinda use my super like that too' she agreed.

The titan sunnedly clutched her stomach and groaned before panting and tearing up, the tears from her left eye was black 'this sucks...' she whimpered.

'Maybe we should get out of here' Anne spoke with worry 'if you turn here...' she didn't finish but it was clear what she meant.

'How, the second we take her out there, everyone is going to freak out...' skye added with concern 'not to mention she can still barely walk..'

Elsie sighed painfully 'I think Anne might be right..' she agreed 'if half of what I did is true, and I believe you... than it would be very bad for me to be here' she admitted.

Anne bit her lip 'if we got her into a set of armour... she would look fine...' she turned to Elsie 'do you think you could fake it to our ships?'

Elsie thought about it for a moment before nodding 'yes... but probably not much further and it would probably have to happen now' she admitted.

Skye looked uncomfortable and worried, she looked like she wanted to argue but finally got up 'ok... Sparks should be able to dress you, I'll be back..', the warlock left reluctantly and returned to hope who seemed unaware anything bad was happening 'uh, hope, can sparks put Elsie's armour on?' She asked.

Hope looked surprised 'what? Uh, yeah, but why?'.

'We need to get her out of the tower now..' she explained weakly 'I think she has been infected by the taken...'.

Sparks lit up and stared floating unsteadily 'what's wrong with her?' She sounded concerned.

'Her wounds, I think they are poisoning her... turning her back' skye explained.

Sparks floated towards the titan with worry and scanned her 'I'm not at full capacity yet..' she muttered with weak annoyance 'I can't make it go away yet' she added with defeat 'what was your plan?' She asked.

'We need to get her out of the tower in case she loses herself' Anne replied 'we just need to get to the hangar'.

Sparks looked thoughtful 'ok, I can do that' she nodded Befire looking apologetic to Elsie 'this might hurt...'.

Elsie gazed at the ghost lovingly 'it's ok, I can handle it' she promised.

The ghost was unconvinced but had Skye uncover her and then she put one of her spare set of armour on her, Elsie groaned painfully and took deep breaths but nodded 'I'm ok' she insisted weakly.

Since her normal armour was still filthy, Skye put on a spare set herself with hopes help before helping the very tender titan up to her feet, she leaned heavily on the warlock for a moment before standing on her own unsteadily 'ok, I got this...' she muttered, more to herself than anyone else.

They didn't waste anymore time and left quickly or as quickly as Elsie could manage and they took a few minutes extra to get to the hangar, they managed to get by mostly unseen and it was going well until Elsie stopped and gazed to the traveller, Skye gently tried to move her but she wouldn't budge 'hey, Elsie, we gotta go..' she muttered quickly.

'But... light..' she muttered weakly 'it's so nice..'

Skye took a deep breath trying not to freak out 'come on, we can't stay here, not until your better, you can stay with me' she promised.

Elsie seemed like she was in a daze before she shook her head 'right... sorry.. were going..' she muttered quickly.

They didn't have any more problems as they took off away from the city. Elsie was quick to take her helmet off, feeling clostrophopbic and the darkness had spread up her cheeks quickly 'sorry' she apologised weakly before looking for sparks 'hey, can you take this off? I can't breathe'. Sparks was quick to help and left the titan in her jumpsuit before returning to her repair work with hope.

They had decided just to use Elsie's ship which was comfortable enough to house all three of them and Anne flew for them. Skye stayed with Elsie 'it's ok' she assured gently, although she was scared, if Elsie was already starting to crave light, that wasn't a good sign at all.

Elsie gently pulled skye into a hug 'I don't know what came over me...' she admitted 'for a second there I just... the light was beautiful' she sighed 'and even in you... it's so nice to be near you' she gave a little smile 'was that what I was like?' She asked with worry.

Skye nodded and Anne looked back 'not to mention super possessive' she added 'can you try and let me know if you start getting snippy please' Anne mused though there was an edge of concern.

'Will Do' Elsie replied weakly and loosened her hold on the warlock looking unsure, almost afraid.

Skye put a hand on the Titans cheek 'it's ok, just focus on me, we can get through this' she promised. Elsie tried to give her a smile but it was clear she was worried.

'So where are we going?' Anne sighed.

'No idea' Skye replied weakly 'we have to avoid people, just in case'.

Anne looked thoughtful before nodding 'I think I know a place'. They flew for an hour or so, it was tense and Elsie slowly started becoming more irritated with the occasional pained groan, Skye had to hold her hands as she started wanting to play with her head wounds absentmindedly, the taken energy had started to bleed through the jumpsuit as well and patches of taken light was slowly spreading across the cloth.

They landed In a field near an old over grown cottage and after getting Elsie out of the ship, led the way inside, the cottage itself seemed in pretty decent condition with a few repairs here and there, Skye looked around stunned 'how do you know about places like this?' She asked.

Anne shrugged 'I see something when I'm bored and look around, you know, I actually found a family still living here until a few years ago' she smiled 'they made good fruitcake'.

'What happened to them?' Skye asked with hesitation.

'Well... they were civilians... they passed on' she sighed 'I miss them somethings' she admitted 'I turned up one day and they had passed away in their sleep, but that's not why we are here' she turned to Elsie 'how are you feeling?'.

'Confused' she afmitted 'I can't focus on anything' she sat down at the dusty dining room table weakly 'it so loud..' she muttered.

Skye sat next to her and put her arm around the titan gently 'Maybe we could lie down for a bit' she offered before looking for hope 'how is sparks going?'

'We think it will take another few hours...' hope replied with guilt.

Elsie went to hold her head only to be stopped by skye again and she bit her lip 'a few hours isnt that bad, I can wait' she nodded before groaning and panting 'and if it comes Down to it, dont hesitate to immobilise me again' she smiled weakly.

Anne looked uncomfortable 'well it will be easier this time at least..'she muttered 'no armour to try and get through...'

'Laying down sounds good to be honest...' Elsie finally nodded 'I may as well be comfortable if your going to be stabbing me...' she chuckled 'don't miss please' she. Sighed as she stood with a groan.

Anne nodded and led the two to the master bedroom, a lot of the house was covered in dust covered and sheets and the bed was no exception, it looked Anne had gone out of her way to preserve the civilians old life. She uncovered the bed and pulled back the covers while Skye helped the titan move and put her in bed.

Once she was settled, Anne bit her lip 'why don't you guys stay here and call me the second something happens' she turned and left.

Skye nodded and settled gently beside the titan and gently started stroking the Titans hair 'are you comfortable?' She asked gently.

The titan nodded weakly 'as great as I can be' she replied playfully before sighing 'it it just me that's cold?' She muttered.

'Well I'm wrapped up so perhaps it's not reaching me, but I can help you' she mused and got up, slipping her armour off before slipping into the bed beside her and cuddling up to the titan gently.

Elsie seemed hesitant 'what if... I don't want to hurt you..' she looked worried.

'You wont' skye assured and placed a kiss on her lips 'just focus on me' she soothed.

As the darkness stretched over her eye, her eye faded to dark taken light 'ok..' she breathed totally captured by her.

Time seemed to stop for a while as Skye cuddled close to the tainted guardian, Elsie seemed to enjoy her presence but as time went on, it was clear how she started slipping as she started whimpering and looking around wildly, Skye spoke gentle words and managed to keep some semblance of the titan with her until the titan became deathly silent and black tears started flowing, any indication that she recognised the warlock to be beside her soon dissapeared and Skye looked afraid, she hesitated before placing a hand gently on the Titans cheek 'Elsie baby, you there?'.

The Titans gaze turned to the warlock but it was clear that she couldn't see her, she looked pained but she wrapped her arms around the warlock and held her tight with a pained whimper 'help...' she breathed weakly.

Skye looked afraid 'Anne!' She called out, the sounds seemed to startle the titan and she looked around wildly before pushing away from the warlock and making a distressed cry, her voice distorting. Anne ran in quickly but as quietly as possible waiting to see the Titans condition, although her knife was in her hands ready.

Since Anne was now there, she bit her lips before trying to get the titan back 'Elsie, listen to me' she soothed 'just to me, ignore everything else' she urged gently.

Elsie shook her head with a whimper 'no... no...' she whined painfully, she started pulling at her hair uncomfortably.

Skye grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from her hair 'hey, don't hurt yourself' she murmured 'come on, look at me' she begged.

The titan seemed to stop and look at her again with confusion before glancing at the hands holding her. She leaned into her hands and after a moment shye let down her guard and let the titan go, placing her hands on the Titans cheeks 'come here' she encouraged gently.

Elsie cuddled up to her with a content sigh, wrapping her arms around the warlock tightly and nuzzling the warlocks neck before lifting herself above warlock and kissing her lovingly, Skye hesitated a bit before melting to the attention. It was when the warlock was at her weakest when the titan looked at the warlock with anger and pinned her down with a screech, her hands glowing ominously.

Skye let out a pained cry as the titan started to take her but it was barely a second before the titan collapsed with a pained screech onto the warlock and the pain stopped as quickly as it started. The hunter pulled the titan off the warlock breathing heavy and it was clear she had done her job as the titan couldn't move anymore and simply cried painfully looking betrayed.

Anne was quick to check on skye, her wrists where Elsie had tried to take her were black but she mostly seemed unscathed other than pain and pulled skye to her feet and took her to her ghost quickly. It was easy for hope to fix it and she triple checked and made sure there was nothing left to come back and bite her later.

Anne finally looked to the warlock and sighed 'I was worried that was going to happen.. ' she admitted.

'I knew it could... but she tricked me..' skye sighed 'she seemed like she was going to play nice... and then she didn't' she muttered weakly.

'Well Maybe you should stay away from her until she is properly healed..' Anne suggested gently 'we know she isn't going anywhere now, she is safe here, all we have to do is just wait now' she assured.

Skye looked guilty 'I can't just sit here and do nothing' she muttered 'even if it's just holding her... I want to help' she argued weakly before heading back to the bedroom and hesitating at the door.

Anne followed 'well If I can't stop you, then go... but be careful' she sighed 'stay away from her hands'

Skye nodded and slowly approached the titan to see how she was going, she was much the same weepy pained mess that they left but she stared daggers at the warlock looking betrayed and hungry, currently she was on her side in the middle of the bed where she had been discarded in a hurry, skye gave it some thought before gently approaching the titan and sweeping her hair out of her face before gently moving her arms out of the way, she then went to the other side and gently cuddled up to her back and wrapped her arms around the titan, holding her close.

After a moment of complaint, Elsie seemed to settle as Skye let her light reach the titan gently and that's where Skye stayed. Anne seemed to watch them for a little before seeing that both were going to be ok and she rejoined the ghosts. It was another hour or so before Anne returned with the ghosts and woke skye gently as she had fallen asleep behind the twitchy titan.

'It's time' she explained gently 'up you get skye'.

Skye looked confused 'is sparks ready?' She got up carefully and Elsie seemed to whimper, not wanting the warlock to go.

Anne nodded gently set about laying Elsie on her back, looking guilty as pained cries escaped her as she was moved, she then finally let sparks do her thing 'remember, heal her after' she added gently.

Sparks nodded and looked a bit guilty 'I can do it this time' she assured. The ghost settled above the titan and concentrated on her chest much like she did the first time and Elsie immediately let out a pained cry and tried in vain to get away from the ghost, but of course she couldn't move. It seemed to go quicker this time and it was barely a minute before light replaced the darkness completely as the last of her white hair turned deep purple again.

Elsie was left breathing weakly and barely stayed awake, the ghost started at the knee and took the extra time to purge the wound properly before moving onto the next one, when she reached the spinal injury, Elsie groaned as she adjusted weakly to new pain but sparks moved on before finally scanning the titan one last time just to triple check she was clear of everything, she looked tired but happy after that 'all done' she sighed 'the bruises will last a while though'.

'Thank you' Anne smiled 'you can take a break if you like' she offered.

Sparks looked content at her guardian before nodding 'I still have some things to put together, so I'll talk to Elsie when she feels better' she smiled before settling on the bedside table and going dark.

Anne finally looked at the titan, she hadn't bothered moving but her breathing was starting to even out 'alright, I guess I'll leave you guys too it' she sighed 'we will head back to the tower tommorow or something' she shrugged before leaving 'you guys do you'.

After watching Anne leave skye kneeled down beside the bed and held the Titans hand lovingly 'You can sleep now if you like' she mused.

Elsie squeezed her hand weakly 'only if you join me..' she breathed weakly before smiling.

'Of course' skye replied before sliding gently into bed beside her, she placed a kiss on the Titans cheek before settling beside her and held her gently.

It was a pretty uneventful rest of the day and equally as boring evening but the titan slipped into an exhausted slumber and stayed like that for the rest of the day and most of the next day as well. Skye got up at some points to talk to Anne but spent most of her time beside the bartered titan.

When Elsie finally did stir, she kinda just laid there exhusted until she realise skye was actually awake beside her and she forced herself to actually try to wake up properly with a pain sigh. Skye presses a kiss to her cheek 'good morning' she murmured lovingly.

The titan smiled and tenderly pulled the warlock into a hug and nuzzled her lovingly 'morning...'

Skye giggles happily 'how are you feeling?'she asked happily.

After thinking about for a second the titan shrugged 'bruised... beaten... very very tender... but great after being used as a pin cushion' she chuckled 'how about you' she mused.

'A lot better than you' skye smiled 'I'm glad to see your better' she replied lovingly 'for real-time this time'.

Elsie pressed her lips to the warlocks and instigated a passionate kiss 'I'm glad to see you..' she breathed.

Skye sighed with pleasure 'I'm glad to see you too' she mused happily. The two enjoyed a loving embrace until skye finally felt like changing the subject 'are you up to heading home?' She asked.

Elsie gave it a thought before nodding 'as long as your really sure I'm not going to go crazy again, Yes' she mused.

'Sparks seemed sure that you are fine' skye smiled 'she only checked a few hundred times while you were sleeping' she teased.

'Only a few hundred... oh, well I guess I'll take your word for it then' Elsie chuckled. She then took a deep breath before sitting up tenderly looking pained 'how long was I out?'.

'About a day and a half' skye replied, although stayed laying in bed.

Elsie looked thoughtful 'right.. is Anne still around?'

'Of course, we all took your ship' skye smiled.

'Right...' Elsie mused 'memory is a little foggy...' she mused.

Skye smiled 'I don't blame you', Skye finally got up with a sigh and stretched before embracing the titan gently 'I'm just happy your here...' she mused before getting up 'are you hungry? Thirsty?' She asked.

'Well, now you mention it... I could go for some light' she teased, earning a gentle shove 'but food would be nice' she chuckled 'I'll be up in a moment'

The warlock picked up her armour and dressed before heading out and busting herself with making something to eat. Elsie turned her gaze to looking for her ghost and she picked sparks up gently 'hello hero' she mused lovingly.

Sparks blinked to life, there was still a touch of instability to her but she was mostly normal and looked happy to see Elsie 'your up!' She enthused.

Elsie gave the ghost a loving peck 'thanks to you of course' she smiled 'how are you? You look better' she added happily looking a bit relieved 'I missed you' she added.

'I had to copy some of hope and dust's core files files but I'm fine now, there's a few stubborn bugs but I'll get them eventually' she assured before looking guilty 'sorry it took so long to heal you..' she sighed.

Elsie shook her head 'no, don't apologise, it's not your fault, you were hurt too after all' she smiled gently 'if I don't have to apologise for being hurt, you don't have too'.

Sparks looked happier 'ok, give me a second' she floated a bit away before scanning the titan 'just a bit paranoid' she admitted 'your all good' she assured.

Elsie gave her a supportive smile before getting up with s groan 'so I'm guessing I had to be stopped again?' She asked.

'Yeah, you tried to take skyes light again' sparks admitted 'but she was ok, you only got her wrists before Anne stopped you' she added quickly.

Elsie looked a bit guilty 'oh... she didn't say anything...'

'She probably didn't want to upset you, but Anne was a bit mad' she sighed.

That's fair' Elsie nodded before sighing 'I'm just glad it's over' she muttered before trying to cheer up 'well, do you mind dressing me today?' She asked.

'Can Do' sparks nodded and floated over to put her armour on for her 'I'm sorry, your going to have so much armour to clean...' she sighed.

'Lucky I enjoy cleaning right?' Elsie chuckled before holding out her hand 'welcome home'.

Sparks looked almost giddy and floated over to her hand 'it's good to be back' she smiled before entering her armour.

Despite being tender, she must have recovered enough for her armour to be somewhat comfortable again and she followed skye. Skye had set a bowl of soup down for her and sat at the table with a book in her hands, she was scribbling away.

Elsie sat down looking curious 'what are you up too?'

'Just writing some things down, your experience was actually quite interesting... I mean other than being painful, Tom a research stand point, it's fascinating' she added.

'Oh I'm sure it is' Elsie mused playfully making Skye blush.

'Well you know... now we have information in case other guardians get taken...' she continuned.

'Of course' Elsie smiled and ruffled the warlocks hair 'it's ok, your just being a warlock, you don't have to explain yourself' she mused playfully.

Skye gave her a small smile in return before continuing to write. Elsie appreciated breakfast greatly and set up tidying up a bit once she was done before moving outside to get some fresh air. She noticed Anne in the distance beside the house sitting on the ground so walked up to her to apologise before stopping, the hunter sat in front of a set of five graves but she had placed wild flowers on the two closest ones.

Anne looked solemn but stood on the Titans approach and turned, looking the titan up and down 'I see your up again' she commented.

'Yes...' Elsie replied weakly, there was an uncomfortable edge to the hunters voice 'I... I'm s-'

The hunter moved forward and punched her in the stomach making the titan gasp and stagger back a few steps before leaning over with a groan 'that's for tricking skye' she looked annoyed.

Elsie looked confused 'wait?' I did what?' She asked cluelessly.

'You seduced her into thinking you weren't going to take her... and then did exactly that... I'm aware you weren't yourself but none the less, it just doesn't sit right with me... only hunters have the right to be that shady' she muttered before pulling the titan into a hug 'but I'm glad your feeling better...' she sighed.

Elsie didn't fully understand and now had an extra bruise but nodded and accepted it 'ok, sounds fair I guess' she replied 'thanks for looking after her' she smiled 'I appreciate it'.

'Well someone had to make sure she didn't get herself taken' Anne nodded 'now, it is definitely all gone right?' She asked.

Elsie nodded 'yes, 100%' she smiled.

'Good' Anne nodded 'once I tidy up again we can go' she explained and started walking back to the house.

Elsie looked thoughtfully at the graves, they were simple with crosses made drone branches, sparks appeared and scanned them curiously 'they have names.. aunt mary and uncle dan...'

Elsie couldn't see anything 'where are they named?'.

'Oh it's digital... Anne must have set it up... she must have really liked these people' she commented solemnly befire reading out the next part 'your memory will live on for as long as I live, you are my strength to keep going'.

Elsie looked thoughtful 'well thank you, to both of you' she spoke out loud, paying her respect before getting up.

Sparks finally turned to Elsie 'are you ok?' She asked gently, looking at her stomach.

'Yeah' Elsie nodded 'I don't really know if I deserve it or not... I can't remember... but I probably do...' she muttered 'Anne doesn't usually enjoy beating people up with out reason' she sighed.

Sparks checked that she wasn't too hurt before nodding 'I guess your right...' she rejoined the Titans armour.


End file.
